The Right Place at the Right Time
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: It all started because Keith was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was just supposed to deliver one of Shiro's bags back to his room at the Garrison; he wasn't supposed to end up sucking Matt Holt through a glory hole, and he most certainly wasn't supposed to end up the middle of a spitroast, but, well, apparently his life's schedule was flexible and he didn't even know it.
1. Chapter 1

**This started out as an entry for my Kinktober fic, specifically day 25, the glory hole kink with Keith x Matt. However, I really wanted to do a follow-up chapter for it, and the response was positive enough that I've decided to do it. So that's what this is! This chapter is literally just the same as the entry from my Kinktober fic, so if you've already read it and have a clear enough understanding of what happens, it isn't necessary to reread it.**

* * *

Keith groaned as he let his arm hang loosely at his side, Shiro's bag in hand as he made it to the TA's room and fumbled with the roomkey. He wasn't going to complain since, it was a favor for Shiro and he would never complain about that, but he did have to wonder why Shiro's bag had to be so heavy.

Hearing the door click open was like a breath of fresh air as Keith stumbled into the room and dropped Shiro's bag off on the man's bed, sighing in relief and massaging his shoulder. The room was just as empty as ever; no sign of Shiro or his roommate Matt. Keith really had no business being here other than to drop off Shiro's stuff, so he turned to make for the door so he could sleep the rest of the day away in his room. But then, he heard a shuffling noise coming from the bathroom.

"Shiro? Is that you? Aren't you coming in here?"

Keith paused at the sound of Matt's voice, turning to see the bathroom lights were on. _Coming in? Does he need help?_

He quickly walked to the bathroom and peered in, and what he saw nearly gave him an instantaneous nosebleed, because holy _fucking shit_.

For whatever reason, there was a wall right in the middle of the bathroom with a door that could be used to get to the other side, and on Keith's side, sticking out from a hole in the wall, was a lengthy dick that could only belong to Matthew Holt.

Keith's mind was racing at the speed of a nuclear-fueled garrison ship as the giant, juicy cock swayed from side to side. Wait, what the fuck? Did he just think of Matt's cock as juicy?

"Shiro, I heard you enter the room. Come on, I've been waiting for like, 10 minutes. Can't believe I've stayed hard that long with no attention. We doing this or not? That's not an actual question, your only option is to say yes, because like I said, I've been waiting."

Holy shit, something must've been severely wrong with Keith right now, because hearing Matt speak in a demanding tone was sending shivers up his body, and he could feel his own pants getting tighter every second he spent staring at Matt's cock. This was wrong, this was so wrong, everything about this situation was wrong, and Keith knew that, but...he couldn't stop his body from walking towards the glory hole wall in Shiro and Matt's bathroom, eyes never leaving the thick, tempting stick of meat.

Matt must've heard his footsteps, because he swayed his cock back and forth as much as he could again as if to tempt Keith even more. It worked; drool was literally gathering in Keith's mouth and he didn't know why. After all, Matt was a boy, just like him...so why was he reacting this way?

"Ah, so you are there. Good, then we can get started."

 _Get started with what?_ Keith was staring blankly at the cock, mouth gaping wide open. Holy fucking dear lord he was inches away from another cock, Matt's cock, this was crazy and immoral and wrong and-

A drop of saliva fell from Keith's chin, following gravity in slow motion before somehow landing perfectly on the head of Matt's red cock, instantly causing it to jump, and it was the most _delicious_ thing Keith had ever seen. He barely had time to panic and scold himself over not recognizing how much saliva was dripping from his mouth, because he was too busy getting aroused and feeling confused and guilty by his body's reaction. Matt, however, was very much focused on his saliva on his cock.

"Ooh! Come on, quit playing around. I told you, I've been waiting around for like, 10 minutes. Just suck my cock already so we can get on with it!"

Matt's commanding tone must've been doing something to Keith's body, because he dropped to his knees in an instant before he even processed what Matt had said, coming face to face with his cock. Lord, it even smelled good, in a strange, musky way that just heightened Keith's arousal.

 _He wants me to...to his…?_ Panic was finally starting to hit Keith. Panic, and excitement. _No way. I can't do something like this...this is crazy...how do I even do it? And he thinks I'm Shiro...does that mean he and Shiro do this? Why is this wall and hole even here? What's going on? Why do I_ want _to do it?_

His thoughts were a mess as his wide eyes fixated on Matt's cock, and he suddenly felt light-headed from how surreal and confusing this whole situation was for him. He had never thought to do something like consider his sexuality before since he'd never felt he had time for that stuff, but now...what was happening to him? What was he supposed to do in this situation? Should he leave? Why was he on his knees right now? What was wrong with his body?

Before he could sort out any of his thoughts, Matt spoke again, making the decision incredibly easy.

"I can feel your breath. Suck my fucking cock right now."

Just like that, a switch went off in Keith's head, and without even knowing what he was doing, he had his lips wrapped around the swollen head of Matt's cock. He could feel the other boy shudder from the other side of the wall, pressing his hips up against the hole and encouraging Keith with low groans that were so fucking sexy, just, god, yes. _Holy fuck, what's wrong with me right now?_

"Mmm, fuck yeah, that's it. You can do better than that. I said _suck_ my cock!"

All forms of reason told Keith to run away and pretend none of this ever happened, but it was like he wasn't in control of his body as his head began moving down more on Matt's cock, which was delicious, by the way. The fact that he would even think a cock was delicious seemed crazy to Keith, but he was too far gone to care now as he sucked, just like Matt had commanded him to.

"That's better...man, come on, stop playing around. You act like this is the first time you've sucked my cock."

Keith froze at that, because for one, it was most definitely his first time sucking Matt or anyone's cock, and two, he was implying that Shiro did this more than once. For whatever reason, the thought of Shiro sucking Matt like this was...oh god, it was doing some serious things to his own cock, and his mouth responded too, going down farther on Matt.

The man on the receiving end bucked his hips forward. "Fuck, that's it! There's a lot to work with, so take it down your throat!"

Keith never knew how powerful words could be until this moment. He was fully convinced Matt's filthy words had some sort of power that controlled his body as he felt the head of his cock stabbing his throat, making him gag a bit since it was his first time. Keith was eager to do his best, however - suddenly desperate to have Matt praising him more instead of scolding him. So, he shut his eyes and let instinct take over.

For whatever reason, Keith's natural instincts were surprisingly very good at this, or at least, better than he thought he'd be. His tongue started swirling around Matt's cock and massaging him in a hungry attempt to get more of his taste as he bobbed his head, just responding to whatever made the man's voice louder.

Matt was turning into a moaning mess, tripling Keith's confidence, and his cock was moving slightly from the other side of the wall as he thrust into his mouth. "Fuck, god, that's it! Keep going! Don't stop sucking my cock, Keith!"

Just like that, everything froze for a second time, this time with half of Matt's dick in his mouth. Keith had felt screwed plenty of times before, like when he got on Iverson's bad sides or accidentally broke a piece of garrison tech...however, none of those moments could even compare to how totally and utterly screwed Keith currently felt.

 _He said my name. He knows it's me, oh my god he knows what I'm doing to him, I'm done for, what should I say, what do I tell him, what's my excuse?_ Keith gulped, still with Matt's cock in his mouth, as he came to a horrifying conclusion; he didn't have an excuse. There was literally no excuse for what he was doing right now. He had just started sucking Matt's cock because...why? Why was he doing this? Why was he on his knees, in Shiro and Matt's bathroom, on the other side of a glory hole that somehow happened to be here, sucking Matt Holt's cock? He had no answers, and he had no excuse. It was too late. Matt already knew. He had to think of something to say fast, before this situation got even worse for him.

He slowly pulled off the cock, watching in longing as it quivered at the loss of his wet mouth, and prepared himself for a mortifying apology.

Matt spoke first. "Dude, Shiro, what the hell? I was just getting into the fantasy, you can't just pull off like that."

For the third time that afternoon, Keith was frozen in shock, staring at Matt's cock since that was the only part of Matt's body that he could see. _Shiro? Fantasy? What? Didn't he figure me out? Why else would he...oh. Oh my god._ It all came to Keith at once, hitting him like a freight train as the truth of the situation threatened to literally knock him over. Matt hadn't discovered it was Keith...he was _imagining_ it was Keith while thinking Shiro was the one sucking his cock. And since he'd implied this wasn't the first time, that meant…

 _Matt fantasizes about me while having Shiro suck him?!_ The mere thought of something like that being true seemed so far-fetched that Keith almost instantly convinced himself he was overthinking it, but then Matt spoke up again.

"I swear to god, if you don't suck my cock and let me finish this fantasy right now, then you aren't going to ever get a turn, either. Also, I'll put viruses on all your devices."

Okay, for one, Matt Holt was truly terrifying, but he was terrifying in a way that Keith found attractive and hot, probably because Keith was messed up, because Keith was just beginning to accept that he must be really messed up to be in this situation right now. Furthermore, though, everything was making sense. The wall with the glory hole must've been built in their bathroom specifically by Matt just so that they could do this; so Shiro could suck his cock without being seen, and then Matt would be able to pretend it was Keith...holy shit, the fact that Matt wanted to fantasize about him so badly and would go this far for it...god, it was so hot...Keith couldn't believe it...he couldn't believe Matt thought about him like this...and he couldn't believe he liked it as he went back down on Matt's cock, instantly taking the hard object down his throat once more. Only, this time, he was no longer fighting his desires and sucked with extra gusto. Matt went through so much trouble just to fantasize about him; the least he could do was give him what he wanted. What they _both_ wanted.

"Oh, fuck! God, that's more like it...Keith…!" Matt's voice had a slight growl to it when he said Keith's name, and that just made it even hotter than it already was.

Keith couldn't handle it anymore. He was getting so impossibly turned on from Matt and he couldn't deny how badly he wanted this and needed this anymore. He shoved his head down onto Matt's cock hard to keep him occupied as his hands fumbled with his own pants, messily but quickly pulling them down to his ankles as he grabbed a hold of his own leaking cock. He wasn't as big as the older boy on the other side of the glory hole, and even though he felt like he should've been jealous of another boy with a bigger cock, it just made him even more aroused. Fuck, he was in too deep.

Loud moans started echoing from his mouth around Matt's cock as Keith palmed himself hard, fingers massaging his balls as he moved his hand up and down mercilessly with his cock pinned to his stomach. The pleasure he was receiving kicked his sucking up a notch, and he began twisting his head around a bit each time he bobbed his head down, hollowing his cheeks in and turning his mouth into a wet vacuum for Matt's cock.

"Oh, fuck Keith!" Matt thrust his hips forward, causing the entire wall to vibrate. "Oh yes, god yes Keith, suck my big cock! Take it down your throat, you love my cock!"

Keith's hand wrapped around his own cock as he began pumping himself as hard and fast as he could, eyes screwing shut with desperation, because god, yes, he loved it, he loved Matt's cock so much.

"Fuck! You're really getting into it, huh? Ah...fucking slut, fucking cock slut!"

Keith was pretty sure he'd never heard Matt speak this dirtily in his entire life, but _god_ was it doing things to him. He was also pretty sure he wasn't supposed to whimper and get even more desperate with his hands and mouth upon getting called a 'fucking cock slut', but that was exactly what he did. He sucked Matt's cock and moved his tongue against it with everything he had, wrapping both hands around his own cock for more pressure before pumping himself like a ship engine, muffled sounds slipping out from around Matt's cock as he got ever closer to reaching the ultimate peak. He was already on a higher amount of pleasure and lust than he'd ever experienced in his life, and it was all thanks to Matt's continuous groaning as he slammed his hips down Keith's throat against the wall.

"Oh, fuck Keith! I'm gonna...gonna cum down your throat!"

There were no words to describe how much heat and excitement rushed through Keith's body the moment he heard Matt say those words. His own cock was throbbing and getting ever closer to finishing just from imagining Matt's cock shooting into his mouth, and he bobbed his head harder in desperation for the man's cum.

"Does that get you excited? Yeah? Fuck...you want Matt Holt's thick cream filling up your mouth, you wanna choke on my hot spunk?"

Keith didn't even know such dirty talk existed until now, but hearing Matt speak to him like this was literally life changing. He knew he was never going to forget this moment as he slammed his lips against the hole so that Matt's cock was as deep in his throat as it could possibly go. If his mouth wasn't completely stuffed with cock, he would've been begging for Matt's cum, but he didn't need to as Matt bucked his hips against the wall as hard as he could.

"FUCK! Here's your reward, slut, fuck, I'm about to shoot! Fuck, KEITH!"

Everything about Matt and this situation pushed Keith to the edge, but what finally tipped him all the way over was the feeling of Matt's cock physically pulsing against his tongue and spraying his seed down his throat, all while screaming his name. Keith couldn't hold it anymore; he came with a desperate scream around Matt's cock, watching through lidded eyes as he shot white cum all over the wall in front of him in what was surely the most overwhelming orgasm of his life.

It may have been his first time doing something like this, but his throat was holding up well, taking Matt's cock and his delicious cum swallow after swallow. Keith never stopped sucking the entire time, too, literally sucking the cum out of Matt's cock like a straw.

"Oh fuck, Keeeeeith! Oh my god…!" Matt was cursing and grunting against the wall in a strained voice, his dick constantly spasming forward into Keith's mouth as he fed him rope after rope of his hot cum. "Oh my god...what's gotten into you today...holy fuck…!"

Keith's body was experiencing too much all at once, and he could barely focus on his own orgasm from the amount of cum Matt's cock was shooting. It felt like it could go on forever, and Keith would've loved for it to go on forever...but of course, it eventually began to slow down.

Matt's cock shot out its last few spurts of cum before going lifeless in Keith's mouth, completely and totally spent. His forehead was resting against the other side of the wall, and he was panting loudly enough to be heard clearly. "Oh fuck...oh my god Shiro...that's the hardest you've made me cum, ever…oh my god, I came so _much_ , I didn't even know I could...fuck…"

His cock slowly slid out of Keith's mouth, and Keith's tongue instinctively swiped over his lips, relishing in the taste of Matt's seed. Pride surged through him upon hearing that he'd made Matt cum more than even Shiro ever had, and he believed it, because god, he had been the one on the receiving end of Matt's eruptive orgasm. And yet, somehow, he had managed to swallow it all. Maybe...maybe he was a natural...or something…

"Alright, we can switch places now."

Keith's ears perked in alarm as he moved so that he couldn't be seen through the glory hole.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be silent anymore since the fantasy is over. Come on, we'll swap places. I'll pretend to be Keith now so you can have your fantasy and finish, too."

An immeasurable amount of heat crept up Keith's face, and he was certain he was as red as a tomato right now.

 _Shiro...Matt's implying that...Shiro also...fantasizes about me…_

There was barely any time to think about it as Matt made a grumbling noise and began walking to open the door in the wall to come to Keith's side. Panic helped him move at the speed of lightning, somehow pulling his pants up and zipping everything up completely before fleeing from the bathroom. He was leaving behind the painting of white cum he'd made on the wall, but he didn't have time to care about that as he rushed out of the room before he could be seen, face still boiling as he made his way to his own room with fierce speed and determination.

Matt fantasized about him...and Shiro fantasized about him...and he had just sucked a cock while touching himself...what did this mean…? What did it all mean?

He could still taste Matt's cum, his _delicious_ cum, fresh in his mouth, and just thinking about how Matt had unloaded enough cum to fill a bucket was getting his body all tingly again.

Keith knew exactly what this meant.

 _I'm so fucking gay, aren't I?_

* * *

 **Yeah, not much to say. If you've already read this then, hurray. If not, hurray!**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and cya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the follow-up sequel of that Kinktober entry! Much longer, sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Keith groaned silently and hopelessly into his pillow, keeping the lights off and windows closed so that he could brood in complete darkness. Brooding was all he could do, after all, so he was going to do it right. He still couldn't believe what just happened...he couldn't believe he'd done that with Matt Holt. A part of him was strongly wishing it was a dream, although he knew it wasn't since the salty taste of Matt's seed was very powerful in his mouth still, and then another part of him was...well, there was no one word to describe it. He was feeling some mixture of terror, guilt, excitement, anxiety, and regret; in short, he felt bad.

 _Why did I have to go and do that?_ He sunk his face into his pillow more, not even having the energy to scream into it. All his energy for the day had been used up in Shiro and Matt's bathroom, and his tongue hungrily tasted every inch of his mouth for the thousandth time as a reminder. Why did Matt's aftertaste even taste this good? Was that even normal? Was it a problem with Matt or a problem with Keith? Fuck, why was he even still thinking about it?

He had homework to do, but he figured he would just lay there for forever and never leave the room anyways, so there was no point in trying to finish it...and then, a thought occurred to him, and his head suddenly perked up to stare into the everlasting void of his room.

 _Oh my god, Shiro knows I was dropping his bag off for him. They...they'll know it was me…!_ The situation was very quickly descending from 'I wish someone would kill me' to 'I wish I had never been born'. Seriously, how did Keith even manage to fuck up this badly? What was wrong with him? Now he _really_ couldn't ever leave his room! His face could never be seen again - especially not by Matt or Shiro. He had single handedly ruined his life, all because he had, for some reason, been unable to resist dropping to his knees and serving Matt's every command.

 _Oh god...serving Matt's every command…_ Shivers ran up Keith's spine from how dirty that thought was, although it was more of a memory than a thought, since it had actually happened. He was supposed to be feeling regret at the memory, but for whatever reason, his body just got hotter, and he had to curl up into a ball in his blanket to try and shut the feelings out. Shit, shit, shit, he was even more messed up in the head than he thought. And he still didn't even know what to make of the fact that both Shiro and Matt fantasized about him with each other… It was incredibly unsettling, and unbelievable...and hot...like, really hot...like something straight out of a dream that Keith never knew he had until now…

He smacked his face into his pillow, destroying its fluff, but that was the price he had to pay to try and clear his head. He currently had no concept of thinking about the long term and what he was going to do to face the consequences that were sure to come up because of this. For now, all he knew was that he couldn't leave his room tonight or tomorrow or the day after that. All he could do was lay in his bed like the pathetic sod of dirt he was, constantly tasting and retasting the delicious stickiness in his mouth until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just asleep. Probably having a good dream, don't ya think?"

"Stop that. Give him some space."

The sound of familiar voices pulled Keith from the land of sleep, and he woke up with a yawn that made his vision blurry for just a moment. He could make out two figures standing at the foot of his bed.

"Well, would you look at that! He's awake now, Shiro! I bet he could just sense my presence! Or, the presence of my dic-"

" _Matt_."

Keith was in the middle of stretching when his mind finally comprehended what he was hearing. _Fuck_. He was fully awake in a heartbeat, wrapping himself up in his blanket and curling against the head of his bed and doing whatever he could to hide himself. Anxiety was taking over at record speed, and his breaths were shaky and uncontainable as he heard the two men step closer.

"Keith...hey, you in there?" Shiro muttered.

"The fuck do you mean, 'you in there'? We just _saw_ him wrap himself up!" Matt exclaimed. This earned him a sigh from Shiro.

"I know, Matt. It's not about the logistics, it's just called breaking the ice."

"Oh yeah, looks like it's working wonders, huh?" Matt taunted.

Keith would've found their conversation the slightest bit amusing if he wasn't currently panicking to Pluto's moon and back.

"Keith, we just want to talk. You weren't in any classes today and, well, I got worried-"

"Oh, so it was just _you_ worrying?"

Shiro sighed. "Matt, maybe tone down the sass a bit right now? Not helping."

" _You're_ not helping! Look, clearly you aren't breaking the ice correctly. Let me take it from here."

Keith silently cursed as the bed bounced from Matt getting on it despite Shiro's protests. He was seriously considering the different ways he could die to escape this reality, because honestly, he was a fucking idiot for falling asleep the way he had. Of course Shiro would notice if he was missing, and he had a key to Keith's room...fuck! Why was he so fucking stupid?!

"Heyyyy," Matt was scooting closer and speaking in a slurred voice that was way too attractive. "So, whatchu thinking about?"

Obviously, Keith wasn't going to answer, and he was seriously considering suffocating to death in the blanket at the current moment. Literally _anything_ would be better than this horrifically mortifying situation.

Matt sighed. "So...it's looking pretty comfortable in there. Can I come in with you? Maybe without my clothes-"

"Matt!" Shiro scolded.

The two of them bickered a bit, but Keith was trying not to have his body overheat after that suggestion. Naked Matt...snuggling in a blanket with him...fuck.

He was so distracted he didn't have time to react when Shiro yanked the blanket off of him, revealing him to the light of the room and, more importantly, the two of them. Fuck.

"Keith. We just need to talk." Shiro assured, but Keith was already hugging his pillow to his chest and burying his face into it.

Matt made a strange squealing sound. "Awwww, he's so cute!"

Keith was mortified enough as it was, but hearing Matt call him cute just added to his embarrassment. He knew his face was red, so he stuffed it into the pillow even more as Shiro approached and sat on the bed.

"Hey...it's okay if you don't want to talk. Just listen at least, okay?"

There really wasn't anything else Keith could do unless he really did suffocate himself, so he just scooted away a bit more and remained silent. Running away probably wasn't an option here.

"Look, Keith. We're...sorry...that you got caught up in our 'game'."

Matt scoffed. "We are? But that was, like, the best moment of my entire life! Well, besides the time mom brought home our dog for the first time...but, yeah, wow, what an experience. You're a natural, man!"

More heat crept up Keith's face, and god, he really wanted to look at Matt right now, but he didn't know why, and that scared him. Meanwhile, Shiro was yelling at Matt.

"We talked about this, Matt! It must've been a very traumatic experience for Keith, you can't just go on about it like it was an okay thing for us to do to him!"

"But we technically didn't do anything, right? I mean, I understand my dick is pretty irresistible, but it was just bad timing. Although in a way, it turned out to be _perfect_ timing, you know?" He could just imagine Matt waggling his eyebrows.

Shiro sounded stressed as he sighed. "Your enjoyment isn't the point here, Matt. It's our fault for making Keith the target of our fantasies, anyways...I mean, we took it a bit far."

Matt grumbled. "It isn't like we can help it, can we?"

At that, Keith felt a shiver run up his spine. They couldn't help fantasizing about him...something about that was way more of a turn on than it should've been. Right. Matt had wanted what they'd done. He'd been fulfilling something for Matt...and for whatever reason, it felt like Keith was fulfilling something for himself, too...but he didn't understand…

"Come on, Keith, you don't need to be shy! We both enjoyed it!" Matt said nonchalantly, earning him some scolding from Shiro that Keith blocked out.

He could feel an unchecked rage building up in his belly, fueled by his confusion at everything - especially his confusion regarding himself and his own feelings. Matt was right...he had enjoyed it...but why?

"I mean, you literally dropped what you were doing to suck my cock. It's sorta admirable. Makes me wanna fuck you mor-"

"Matt! Do you think dirty talk is really the appropriate thing to do here?"

Keith gulped, burying his face into the pillow more in an attempt to block out the fact that he had been enjoying the dirty talk. Everything Matt was saying just made him more confused, because he was right. Keith had just dropped to his knees at the sight of Matt's cock…

"If Keith doesn't want to talk about it, then we should respect that," Shiro said.

Something in Keith lurched at that, and panic quickly settled in as he came to the realization that he did indeed want to talk...and more importantly, more frighteningly, he wanted to do other things, too…

"What? But...so are we just supposed to pretend this never happened? Because I enjoyed myself immensely and wouldn't mind an encore performance."

Wow. Matt was definitely thinking with his dick right now, which wasn't a trait Keith would've associated with the engineer boy prior to yesterday, but fuck, did he like it...mainly because he, too, was thinking with his dick. He was so close to just confronting them…

"Come on, Matt. We should go." Shiro began shifting on the bed, and the butterflies in Keith's stomach increased. So close...he was so close to losing his head and confronting them…

Matt sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I won't put pressure on anybody. If you do wanna talk about it, or if you want something else…"

Keith could just imagine Matt doing the 'call me' hand motion, and he was even more desperate now to look at them and confront them. So close…

"Matt…" Shiro groaned. "I think it's clear he is not going to be wanting anything like that…"

That was it. Keith threw the pillow at them, revealing his sweaty red face. "That's not true!"

The two men froze as they stared at Keith and he stared back at them, heart picking up speed. Now that he knew they both fantasized about him, he couldn't look at them the same way. He couldn't look at them without having his mind drop into the gutter.

They looked like they were waiting for him to speak, so he did. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it…" He admitted, figuring a confession was the best place to start. It was strange, since this was super embarrassing to be addressing, but the thought of just letting them leave made him panic. He wanted them here. He wanted to talk to them.

They both sat down on the bed again, with Matt scooting forward, and every inch that closed between them made Keith's heart jump a mile. "What? Why are you apologizing? I already told you, yesterday was a dream come true for me."

Shiro grumbled, giving Matt a distasteful glare before joining him on the bed. "Don't listen to Matt, he doesn't understand that this is probably very strange for you."

Matt gave an offended shout, but Shiro ignored it. "If you need more time to think about stuff, that's fine, Keith. But I do think we should probably address this at some point…"

Keith was starting to regret having thrown his pillow, since he'd at least like to have it to hold and hide behind a little bit, but alas, now he had to deal with this. "...I don't know. I don't even know what to think…"

"We can help with that," Matt flirted, and Keith couldn't help but feel his stomach flip in excitement as the strawberry-blonde boy moved closer. When he spoke again, his voice came out in a lower, quieter, more intimate tone. "Did you like sucking my dick, Keith?"

The question strongly resembled Matt's voice when he gave commands in the bathroom yesterday, and Keith felt a strong compulsion to answer truthfully; almost like he couldn't disobey Matt. "I...did. Yes." He shivered as Matt's fingers gently touched his arm, and even Shiro was sitting back and watching in captivation.

"Do you want to suck my dick again? Feel my big cock stretching your little throat open?"

Keith whimpered at that, eyes slowly closing as he imagined it. He had no clue what was coming over him, but Matt was getting him so hot; _Matt_ was so hot, and the fact that he'd already drank his cum once made him want this even more. "I do…"

Matt licked his lips, whispering in Keith's ear now with a cocky grin. "And Shiro? I bet you want his cock, too. Bet you just want all the cocks."

As hot as it was to imagine Shiro's cock and how big it was and how much he'd like to take it in with his eyes and his mouth, hearing Matt say he wanted all the cocks made him feel a bit guilty all over again, and he couldn't answer.

"Matt, stop." Shiro instructed.

Keith was a little sad to have Matt move away, but having Shiro suddenly move closer to him made it worth it.

"Hey, I get it. You don't understand what you want, do you?" His voice wasn't nearly as evocative as Matt's, but it still had this sexy whisper to it that gave Keith goosebumps, and he could only nod as Shiro breathed against his ear. "That's okay. You don't have to worry about it. We can help you understand what it is you want. We know what it is you want - and we know what we want."

"Now wait just a damn second!" Matt shouted. "You made me get away from him just so you could go in and get all intimate?! I thought you said to leave him alone!"

Shiro briefly turned away from Keith to regard Matt. "You were being too pushy. And I did say we should give him some time, but now I can see what's really going on here…" He leaned his face into the nook of Keith's neck and inhaled, and Keith could feel himself getting turned on just from that. "You're just confused, but it's okay. Matt and I will take care of you and help you understand what you want. Okay?"

Keith could hardly argue with that logic, so he slumped down in response and let Shiro press his face all over his body, breathing in his arousal. The entire situation had just taken a huge turn, but if there was one person Keith trusted, it was Shiro.

"Shiro…" Keith breathed out, eyes lidded. He wasn't sure if he chose to speak because he was feeling incredibly needy or because he wanted to give confirmation that he wanted Shiro to help him understand what was happening to him. "...you can do whatever you want to me."

Shiro exhaled heavily at that, backing up a bit so he could take off his shirt. "Matt, come on. Get naked."

Matt scowled. "What? Weren't you against this earlier? Now you're telling me to get naked?" Despite his complaining, Matt was already pulling his shirt over his head, eyes twinkling with eagerness.

"That was because I thought Keith would be angry or something...but now I understand." Shiro's muscular chest was bare now as he cupped Keith's chin, thumb stroking up and down his cheek and making Keith blush. "He just needs someone to show him what he wants. I'm done being the mature one; we're going to give it to him."

Matt whistled, moving faster than any of them and discarding his pants. "Done being the mature one, huh. Man, that's hot. Alright, then. We'll show him the ropes."

Keith didn't even have time to follow their conversation as Shiro began pulling his shirt up, giving a reassuring nod. "We need you to be naked for this, too. We'll take care of you."

Keith's chest pounded in excitement as he lowered his head and let Shiro strip him. He wanted them to take care of him, to show him what these feelings of his meant. How things had escalated from him hiding to him offering himself up was a mystery to him, his mind going all fuzzy like a malfunctioning TV screen, but he vaguely recalled Matt's dirty talking being the catalyst that made him give in. Damn Matt. Although, he could probably only blame himself.

In no time at all, Shiro had stripped Keith of all his clothes and was now making him prop himself up on all fours, still cupping his cheek softly. "What a good boy...you really want this, don't you. We'll take care of you. Come here…"

Hearing Shiro speak in such a seductive manner gave Keith goosebumps, and when the larger man suddenly mashed their lips together, the world as Keith knew it did a complete 180. It was his very first kiss ever, and feeling Shiro's large tongue invading his mouth made him feel like he'd wanted this for a long time without even knowing it.

His mouth fell open obediently, unable to do anything but give in. A low rumbling sounded from Shiro's throat, vibrating against Keith's mouth and giving him more shivers. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, so his tongue lay flat in his mouth uselessly as Shiro's explored every inch of him.

Suddenly, two hands that could only belong to Matt groped his ass with no regard for subtlety.

Keith tried turning around to address him, but Shiro held his face firmly in his hands and growled louder, as though warning Keith not to take his attention away from him. Keith's eyes squeezed shut, and the whimper that escaped his throat was unlike any sound he had made before as he obeyed. That was what he was to do; just obey, obey, and obey. He was never the biggest rule follower...but he could be obedient for them. He wanted to obey them.

Swallowing his pride, Keith steeled himself and kept his face forward, opening his mouth wider for Shiro's tongue as Matt spread his ass cheeks from behind, blowing cool air onto his entrance before switching to breathing out hot air, constantly going back and forth.

The sudden sensations betrayed Keith's body, and he wriggled in an attempt to look back at what Matt was doing.

"No. Look at me." Shiro's voice was rough as he squished Keith's chin in his hand, once again forcing him to face forward. The look of dominance in his eyes was terrifying to Keith, but it also got his own cock harder than he'd ever been before. "You are going to do only as we tell you to, and right now, you're going to get tongues in both holes. Do you understand?"

Keith was about to agree by default, but hesitated when he thought those words over. "Tongues...in both holes…? What do you mea- ah!"

His answer came to him as he felt Matt's tongue dipping into his asshole, wriggling up and down against the raw entrance and coating it in his saliva.

"W-wait…!" Keith tried to turn around to protest, but Shiro firmly caught his chin once again, clicking his teeth together. Keith had never seen this side of Shiro before…

"What'd we say? Obey. We'll take care of you. Don't you trust us?" He pressed his lips to Keith's cheek and began trailing his jawline, nibbling lightly along the way and giving Keith's face an extra shade of red.

"Sh-shiro, I-hngg!" His entire body tensed up as he felt Matt's tongue playing around with his hole again, this time dipping in and licking in circular motions, and as dirty as it felt, Keith's body was certainly reacting positively. The more Matt licked him and the more Shiro kissed him, the harder his dick got.

He turned to Shiro, tears dotting the corners of his eyes, and bowed his head down. "I...I trust you Shiro…"

Shiro's tongue darted out over Keith's lips, enticing him to open up invitingly. "Shhh. Good boy. Smart boy. _Obedient boy_." Their mouths clashed once more, and this time, Keith lifted his tongue to meet Shiro's, adding a whole new level of passion to their exchange.

Shiro got more aggressive upon feeling Keith kissing back, cupping his cheeks in both of his hands and forcing his tongue farther down his mouth, laying waste to every attempt of Keith's to fight back against his tongue. He was in complete dominance and there was absolutely nothing Keith could do to change that.

Meanwhile, Matt was spreading Keith's cheeks more, digging his fingers into his cheeks and pulling them apart so that his tongue could taste every raw inch of Keith's hole.

"Delicious...Keith…" He moaned from behind him.

Keith was appalled that anyone would find something like that delicious, but individual thoughts didn't last much longer than three seconds as his eyes fell shut, and all he could focus on was the feeling of Shiro's large tongue taking control of his mouth and the feeling of Matt's longer tongue beginning to wriggle inside of him. It felt so unnatural.

It felt so _good_.

It was like he didn't even know his own body anymore. The moans leaving his mouth weren't his own, the tingles running up his body weren't his own, and the brief thoughts he managed weren't his own as he instinctively pushed his ass backwards more for Matt's convenience.

This wasn't Keith. This was whatever Shiro and Matt had turned him into, and it was all he knew in this moment as drool started to run down his chin from how much passionate tongue action was happening inside of his mouth.

Matt stuffed his face against Keith's ass completely, eating him out messily like he was the tastiest delicacy he'd ever stumbled across. His mouth was wrapped around Keith's hole, puckered against it as he sucked and ravaged his insides with his tongue, the slurping sounds so obnoxiously loud that they rang off the walls.

Keith never even imagined anyone would do something like this to another person, but now, he could only yelp and gasp into Shiro's mouth, electricity pulsing through his body as Matt sipped at his raw hole.

"M-matt...it feels...s-so much…" He whimpered, legs shaking and already threatening to give out beneath him.

"Aw, come on, kit, I'm not nearly done eating you yet," Matt taunted, wrapping his arms around Keith's thighs to give him the stability his body required. He immediately reattached his lips to Keith's hole, slurping even harder than before.

Keith mashed his forehead into his bed mattress, not even comprehending that Shiro had stepped back and allowed him to move his head until a shadow loomed over him.

Feeling Matt's tongue pushing past his entrance again and forcing its way in and out of his hole was all he could focus on, so he was in no way, shape, or form prepared for the massive cock he saw hanging above him when he tilted his head up.

"Time to finally cross this off my bucket list," Shiro said, voice much lower and huskier than normal.

Keith gulped and stared - that was all he could do. Of course that massive cock belonged to Shiro. It was even larger than he'd imagined it'd be…which wasn't at all, because surely he had never imagined it before…

It might've been as long as Matt's cock, which Keith knew was remarkably lengthy; not because he'd pictured it many times overnight or anything...but either way, whether it was as long or not, Shiro definitely took the award in terms of girth.

"How long are you going to observe my fat cock? Don't you want it in your mouth?" Shiro coaxed, speaking words so dirty Keith couldn't believe they were coming from Shiro. He barely had time to focus on that, though, lust spiking further as Matt aggressively ate out his ass.

His eyes were glued to Shiro's meaty cock...so large and delectable-looking...it just made his mouth water, made his fuzzy mind even fuzzier as he longed to taste it, as though it were something he'd always wanted without knowing it.

It was similar to the time with Matt in their dorm bathroom yesterday. Keith had absolutely no idea what he was doing, so he did what he did best; he followed his instinct. He leaned upwards until the intimate musk of Shiro's body was masking all other senses, pushing his ass out more for Matt to ravage. Then, he approached tentatively with his tongue and swiped the wet appendage over the massive mushroom head of Shiro's cock.

The taste immediately had his eyes glazing over, familiar to him even though the only cock he'd ever tasted before this was Matt's. He wrapped his lips around the tip, but that clearly wasn't enough for Shiro.

"Matt told me how good you were for him. Aren't you gonna be as good a boy for me?" Shiro's fingers curled up in Keith's hair, pulling him down more onto his cock and caressing his expanding throat with his thumb. "I can feel it from out here. You really are a natural. If I didn't know any better, I'd say maybe you were born to take cock. What do you think?"

Keith attempted another whimper, but no noises were making it past Shiro's cock anytime soon. He was okay with that. His eyes squeezed shut, and he did what he could to relax his throat muscles around Shiro's head, because just as he said, it was visible in his throat.

Matt was still eagerly helping himself to Keith's ass like it was his first meal in days, digging his fingers into it so that he could spread the cheeks as wide as possible for his greedy tongue. It made Keith feel dirtier than he'd ever felt before, what with a cock down his throat and a tongue down his ass.

"Hey." Shiro lightly slapped his face and bucked his hips forward, forcing his cock farther down his throat. "It's just sitting there. Are you going to suck or should I get more violent?"  
"He's busy enjoying having his ass eaten, cut him some slack!" Matt called from behind in between slobbering all over his hole, causing Keith's face to redden.

Obviously he couldn't verbally respond, so he did as Shiro suggested and began hollowing his cheeks and sucking. This earned him a groan of approval from up above, and Shiro's hand cupped his cheek before stroking its way behind his head to scratch his hair.

Keith enjoyed the pet-like treatment way more than he should've, prompting him to suck harder, deliciously salty precum flowing down his throat. He was quickly learning to accept that this was something he enjoyed doing, something that he _wanted_ to enjoy doing. It was terrifying...but also felt freeing, in a way - like he was accepting a part of himself he never knew was there.

As he slowly grew into his own, he allowed himself to get more into it, bobbing his head up and down Shiro's cock with Shiro's hand guiding him along. The tip of his cock was just as thick as the rest of the length, stabbing and stretching his throat with each entry. Meanwhile, his tongue worked beneath the cock, curling up against it and doing whatever possible to get Keith more of that delicious taste.

"I'm fucking him, now."

Keith stopped everything he was doing as he heard and felt Matt standing up from behind him, eyes going wide with alarm. Rough hands felt up his ass appreciatively, and he attempted to turn to look at Matt, but Shiro's hands quickly forced his face back into his crotch.

"Shh. This is what you've been waiting for. We know you've wanted Matt's cock ever since you saw it yesterday." Shiro's voice was hushed, but just as dominant as ever as he rubbed the head of his cock against the back of Keith's throat.

"I'll bet little slutty Keith wanted my cock even before then," Matt claimed, thumbs fiddling with Keith's spit-soaked hole a bit before pulling his cheeks apart.

Keith's heart was drumming in his chest like thunder as he tensed his muscles in anxious anticipation, eyes squinting slightly as cool air hit his wet hole, which felt so empty without Matt's warm tongue wrecking it. Then, he felt Matt's large cock pressed against him, large tip rubbing circles against his entrance. His chest erupted, and he subconsciously pushed his hips back to meet it.

"Desperate, much?" Matt taunted, suddenly pulling away.

Keith deflated a bit, eyes watering as he realized how badly he wanted this, how much this meant to him. He wasn't sure if he had been secretly lusting after Shiro and Matt without knowing it, but he'd definitely been unable to think about anything other than Matt's cock ever since drinking his plentiful load the other day. He wanted it again; he wanted it _inside_ of him.

"Matt, give the pup his treat. Your teasing is ruining his performance over here." Shiro growled, frustratedly tightening his grip in Keith's hair.

As painful as it was, Keith loved Shiro's roughness, and he agreed with him; he wanted Matt to just hurry up and give him his cock. It was frustrating being unable to voice his desires, so he did his best to get his message across by raising his ass as high as he could in hopes of making Matt lose control. It didn't particularly work, but Shiro's scolding certainly did.

Matt grumbled and pressed his cock back against Keith's hole. "Fine. But just know that I'm gonna be teasing so you much in the future you'll be losing your mind."

Keith couldn't see him, but just from those words he could imagine Matt winking at him. The thought made his heart leap and his face heat up, and suddenly he was thinking he wanted more than just Matt's cock...that was something he'd have to think more on later, though, because right now, Matt's cock was very much the only thing he wanted. And at long last, he got it.

Muffled moans sounded from around Shiro's cock as Matt pushed his tip into his eager hole, still shining wet. Keith could feel his walls stretching and expanding around his cock before melding back around it, squeezing it and inviting it farther in.

"Mmm, that's good...how's it feel to give your virginity to me, Keith? You like it?" He slapped his ass lightly, rousing Keith and largening the fire of lust in him. "Come on, show us how much you like it."

Memories of Matt's dirty words from their time in the bathroom came to Keith along with how much power those words held, and he was suddenly very inclined to show just how much he liked what Shiro and Matt were doing to him. His eyes fluttered shut as he resumed sucking Shiro and waggled his ass as best he could.

"That's it, atta boy." Shiro praised, running both of his hands through Keith's hair much in the same way Matt's hands were roaming his ass and playing with his cheeks.

"Such plump little things back here, hiding such a tight, virgin little pussy. I'm gonna...fucking wreck you." Matt promised, and Keith fully trusted him to deliver on that promise as he pushed more of his cock inside until Keith had taken more than half his length.

Feeling a cock entering him from behind for the first time should've been more overwhelming than the first time he'd sucked Matt, but since he had gone into this knowing he was getting their cocks as opposed to the first time where he'd just dropped down into an impromptu blowjob, he found this situation easier to deal with. Besides, this time, he knew for sure they wanted this from him, and he wanted to give himself up to them, too.

Shiro began thrusting his cock down Keith's mouth, lightly at first, but he wasted no time in working up to a brisk pace, showing absolutely no regard for Keith's ability to keep up. "You won't need the ability to talk for a while, will you?"

"Or the ability to walk." Matt added in from behind, grunting as his cock entered Keith fully.

Keith was pretty sure he needed both of those things, but if losing his voice and legs was what was required for them to go crazy on him, he'd take the sacrifice. Neither of them were actually asking him, anyways.

Matt's cock just sat inside of him for a while, relishing in the pulsing of his stretched walls that were being touched for the first time, so Keith focused his attention on opening his throat up for Shiro.

His lips wrapped around the shaft to add friction with each of the larger man's thrusts, and he moved his head as much as he could to send his cock as far down his throat as possible. Keith trusted and adored the Shiro he knew with all his heart, but this new side of Shiro made him adore him in a completely different way.

"I can hardly believe this isn't something you've been doing on the side for money regularly...half the teachers in this institution would fuck you in exchange for grades...god, Matt wasn't kidding, you were born with a sinful throat." With each word, Shiro thrust harder until he was face fucking Keith, balls slapping his face and staining him with the scent of sex.

It was still unbelievable hearing such dirty words from Shiro and Matt, but then again, it was unbelievable to Keith that he was even doing this in the first place, so he was willing to suspend his belief to just enjoy the intensity of the moment.

Having Shiro fucking his throat already had Keith's cock throbbing, so things just got worse (or better) for him when Matt started to pull back.

"Hope you're ready, because it's time to see what a slut you really are," Matt stated, and god was Keith ready.

He could feel every inch of Matt's cock pulling out of him, could feel his walls closing back together in a false sense of security as the tip paused just inside his entrance, like a roller coaster at the top of a drop just waiting to fall.

That moment was the most suspenseful moment of Keith's life as he momentarily stopped sucking Shiro, stomach clenching tight as he waited and waited…

Then, the roller coaster dropped, and Matt's cock was drilling through his walls and burying itself deep within his body. If Shiro's cock wasn't stuffed down his throat, Keith's ensuing scream would have woken the entire garrison, and even then it managed to bounce off the walls.

Shiro rammed his cock down more to silence him with a gag, throwing Matt a nod of approval. The real thing started now. Both men grabbed a hold of whatever body part of him was closest and would offer the most support before plowing their cocks in and out of his body, using his holes the way they were meant to be used.

Keith's clung to the bed sheets for dear life, heat flushing through his body each time they thrust forward, particularly each time Matt filled his ass up with his large cock. Having Shiro's delicious cock in his mouth was incredible, and Keith would savor the taste for as long as he lived, but it was hard for anything to outdo the amount of sheer ecstasy his body received from Matt's cock thrusting into him from behind. His insides were literally trembling as Matt fucked him, and Keith swore he would never refer to him as a nerd ever again.

A part of him wanted to reach for his own cock and to pump it in time with the other cocks inside of him, but he knew if he lifted a single hand he would crash against the mattress, so he kept himself stable and took the cocks like the slut Matt claimed he was.

"Come on, use your tongue!" Shiro ordered, panting and grunting through his thrusts.

Keith felt bad for getting so lost in Matt's cock when Shiro needed attention, too. He went back to furiously suckling on Shiro, tongue moving back and forth around the thick meat as it struck the back of his throat again and again.

"Fuck, get your ass up there for me, slut!" Matt ordered, groaning as he did as told. "That's it, that's how you take a cock!"

Having both cocks in him at once was proving to be incredibly difficult as Keith did his best to listen to every word they spoke. He had to focus on two men on two different sides of him, and he wasn't used to having to adjust what he did in certain ways simultaneously...but he would learn. Or at least, he wanted to learn. He wanted to do this more with both of them. Hopefully they wanted to, too.

He would have to think about that later. For now, he had to focus on them. He sucked in his cheeks as much as possible around Shiro's cock while straining his ass muscles to clench around Matt, moaning and loving the feeling of being stretched on both ends. It was like being on a spit-roast, two sticks on either end of him.

His eyes slowly opened up so he could look up at Shiro as he fucked his face, and while he didn't know what he looked like, Shiro must've liked what he saw, because he pulled his hair harder and rammed down his throat particularly hard.

"Fuck, you look like such a slut...I always fantasized it like this...fuck, keep looking at me like that, babe!"

Keith enjoyed the hair pulling and enjoyed the dirty talk even more, so he tilted his head a bit and maintained eye contact with Shiro as his throat was destroyed.

Even though it was only the first few inches of his throat and ass getting fucked and stretched, he could feel his entire insides shaking and lighting up as both cocks wrecked him. Both Shiro and Matt were equally good at turning Keith into a complete mess, and it was a feeling he was sure would be implanted into his body; one he could never forget.

Matt's balls were slapping against his ass much the same Shiro's had been slapping against his face, the combined sounds of skin on skin filling the room and turning Keith on even more. He was positive both his cheeks on either end of him were red from how hard the treatment to them was and how heavy both Shiro and Matt's balls were as they hit him, and that furthered his excitement. If they were this heavy, he could only imagine all the delicious hot cum that would soon be pouring out of them and into his body, even if Matt had already fed him a massive load just yesterday.

As the force behind their thrusts began increasing in power, Keith's body began moving along with it. Matt's thrusts sent him forward onto Shiro's cock, and Shiro's thrusts sent him backwards onto Matt's cock. This continued until it was like they were playing ping-pong with his body between them, and he loved every second of it. Even as his body started going numb from how harshly both ends of him were being treated, he only craved more of it, craved for them to wreck him and to do him harder and to treat him rougher.

Both of his holes closed around their cocks in desperation to convey his lust, and they responded. They gave him exactly what he wanted. Shiro's cock began genuinely choking him from how hard and constantly it was ramming down his throat, and Matt's cock opened an entirely new world of possible pleasures up to him when it hit a bundle of that made him see stars.

"Mmmm!" He screamed around Shiro as his legs gave out beneath him, held up only by Matt's supportive hands, and trembled from the overwhelming amounts of pleasure flooding his body.

"Oh, fuck! I've got the boy's prostate!" Matt announced, nails digging into his legs as he fucked straight into the spot that made Keith go mindless with ecstasy. Half of him was sure his consciousness was slipping away, and the other half of him wasn't conscious enough to realize it as his screams resonated as vibrations through Shiro's cock, quickly bringing him closer to release. Keith could tell from the way his thrusts picked up.

"Fuck, Keith, keep that up and you'll be drinking my cum in seconds...fuck!" Shiro groaned, muscles rippling and face twisting in pleasure as he pounded Keith's skull until it was ringing - just like the rest of his body was.

Keith wanted to tell Shiro to blame Matt for how much he was screaming around Shiro's cock, but even if he didn't have a fully stuffed throat right now, words were definitely not something happening for him anytime soon as Matt aggressively _destroyed_ his 'prostate' as he called it, laying waste to his ass and turning his body into an outlet of pleasure for his cock to dominate.

It was already too much for Keith, but it was getting to the point where he was just completely losing his grip on reality, what with his introduction to sex being a threeway and all. It didn't take long for the constant abuse to his prostate to push him over the edge completely, and his body shuddered back and forth against their cocks as he came, possibly even harder than he had yesterday, load shooting out of his cock and soiling his bed sheets until he had to strain every muscle in his body from how good he felt.

His orgasm, of course, heightened the intensity of his screams, causing Shiro to buck his hips one last time before cumming, and the tensing of his body squeezed his walls together until Matt gave a final thrust and buried his cock as deep inside of Keith as was possible and unloaded.

Both men were feeding his body their seed from both holes, Shiro's thick man cream constantly pouring down his throat and forcing him to swallow the sticky, salty substance while filling his nostrils the musk of sex. Meanwhile, Matt was grinding his hips into Keith's ass hard and grunting as he shot stripe after stripe of hot cum straight into Keith's prostate, messing him up even more. He could feel both of their balls pulsing and pushing out everything they had as they gave their essence to Keith, blessed him with their semen.

He could only lay there, a useless body stabbed all the way through in between their massive cocks, constantly taking in their hot, manly fluids and accepting that he loved this more than he loved anything else in the world right now. He loved being filled up from both holes until it was all he could feel, all he wanted to feel. His own orgasm was pointless; it got lost amidst the intensity of feeling their cum shooting into him, since that was all that really mattered.

Matt finished first, but he continued humping Keith for a while longer, forcing his cum deeper into Keith's body, the hot seed scorching his insides in the most wondrous of ways. It was almost like he never stopped cumming since Keith could feel the creamy seed coursing through his insides, seeping farther and farther into him without end.

Shiro's orgasm was much easier to follow. He was spraying endless amounts of his thick cum down Keith's throat, drowning him in it while running his thumb up and down Keith's throat to feel his adam's apple bob with each desperate swallow. When he did start to die down, though, he shot large, but delayed bullets of his load against Keith's tongue, hand stroking himself through it as he leaned his head back and sighed in satisfaction.

Both Shiro and Matt seemed incredibly satisfied, proud of the work they'd done as they pulled out of Keith and let him collapse onto the bed like the mess he was.

At long last, he could breathe normally, or at the very least, more normally than before. His throat was still sore from Shiro's rough treatment of it, but the lingering pain just made him proud of the fact that he'd managed to take it. His ass was completely gone though; he could still feel Matt's warm cum inside of him, but other than that, his muscles were sore and numb. He knew it'd hurt later, but right now, he could only bask in the glory of it all.

"So, did you like that?" Shiro asked, cupping his cheek softly as Matt climbed around so Keith could look at both of them. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded - the obvious answer, of course. To suggest he didn't like what they did to him would just be stupid.

Matt cupped his other cheek, thumb stroking his cheek lightly. "Mmm, that's good. Hope we weren't too rough with you on your first time, because it's gonna get way more intense the more we teach you to get used to it until you're finally able to take us full force."

Keith's eyes widened a bit at that, unable to emote in large bursts since his body was just physically gone. He was very pleased to hear that there was more waiting for him in the future, and shocked that they still hadn't given him their roughest. Shocked...and excited.

They began pulling the blankets up and helping Keith rest back on his pillow in a comfortable situation, crawling into the bed with him. Keith's heart was pounding because this was everything he never knew he wanted and more, and he was getting it. Shiro and Matt were snuggling up to him beneath the covers, clearly exhausted despite apparently having held back for his sake.

As he lay sandwiched between their bodies, each of them equally hot and sexy in their own ways, he could only mutter one thing out before exhaustion took over him.

"...thank you."

It was a show of his gratitude for everything they'd done for him, for showing him what he wanted, for showing him how good this could feel, for showing him a part to life he didn't even see existed before today…

...and now, that was all he wanted. He wanted them.

And he had them.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
